Water Torture
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: Korra is captured by Anti-Benders and is forced to endure sexual torture at their hands.


Korra struggled under the restraints that held her hands to the floor. She squirmed, wiggling her hands in an attempt to free herself. On her chest were a pair of nipple clamps. A rope ran from her crotch to the roof, a knot embedded inside of her. Above her body was a bucket. Outside she could hear the patter of rain against the shack. There was a hole in the roof of the shack. Rain dripped in from this hole, clanging as it his the bottom of the bucket. It was mostly empty for now. However, it wouldn't be long before the bucket filled up and spilled over Korra. That would not be a pleasant experience.

It was mind-boggling to think that this had all started earlier this day. Korra had literally just been walking down the street when she had turned down an empty alley way. Before she knew what was happening, five men attacked her. She had no chance to give any resistance. When she woke up, she was tied in this shack in this state. Likely the people who kidnapped her were anti-benders, trying to win some symbolic victory by capturing the Avatar and torturing her. Korra knew that she needed to find a way out of there, but there was nothing she could do.

The water in the bucket was getting higher and higher. Korra could no longer hear the rain drops hitting against the bottom of the bucket. Outside, the rain was coming down much more rapidly. The water drops that dripped into the bucket had turned into a stream. At about this point, Korra felt a tightening. She first noticed it in her chest, but also in her crotch. They must have been rigged to the bucket so that they would tighten when the bucket filled. Korra lifted her hand, trying to see if she could move the water in the bucket. She concentrated as hard as she could on the water in the bucket. For a moment, the bucket shifted and Korra thought she had done something. However she soon realized that it was just the weight of the water pouring in. Korra then tried to move the stream, hoping she could prevent the water from pouring into the bucket. Again, no success. Korra sighed. The restraints must have some power dampening ability.

By this point, the bucket tilted over. The water spilled all over Korra. The one relief she was allowed was that that the nipple clamp and the rope loosened. That was the only relief. Immediately, Korra felt a massive shock hit her body. Her body convulsed as the current ran through her. The pain was unbearable as the restraints dug into her wrists, leaving deep marks in her skin. Water got into Korra's mouth and she tried spitting it out. As she coughed up the water that was in her lungs, the bucket slid back into place. She realized that the restraints that bound her had some conducting material inside of them. When the water hit her, a current would be produced. Soon, Korra was hearing the sound of water hitting the bottom of the bucket again.

Korra was desperate to get out before the bucket filled again and spilled over her. The material that made up her restraints, while conductive, was malleable. This meant that Korra could bend them to the point that she could snake her hand out. Korra tried her best and was able to get part of her hand out. This was by no means easy as she could feel the rope and the nipple clamps were tightening. She muscled through this discomfort to get part of her palm free. However, as soon as she did, the bucket spilled over her and shocked her. She jerked around a bit and when the current wore off, she realized her hand had accidentally worked its way back into the restraints. Korra started again. She turned her wrists to the side, widening the restraints a bit. She got half her thumb through the loop when water spilled over her again.

This time Korra was careful. While she convulsed, she made sure to try and keep her hands still. Needless to say, this was hard. Korra was in unbearable pain at the moment and she felt the urge to flail her hands around out of instinct. Korra did everything possible to resist this urge. Eventually the current died down and Korra went back to trying to escape the restraints. Korra made more progress, getting her thumb out, but she was hit by another wave of water. She was taken a bit aback by this one. This current came much sooner than the other ones. Even with the pain from the nipple clamps and rope, Korra didn't realize how quickly the shock would come. Korra realized that this must mean that the bucket was filling up faster than it had before. She would have to get out soon, or else it would be almost impossible with the constant shocks.

Korra tried to fit the rest of her hand through the restraint. This was harder than getting her thumb out. Korra tried to use her free thumb to widen the restraint so she could free the rest of her hand. She made it wider and got more of her hand out, but she still needed some time. Time she didn't have. The bucket was almost full and Korra could hear it start to tilt. She felt unbearable pain in her chest and between her legs. Korra got her knuckles out of the restraint and was beginning to slide her fingers out as she heard the water starting to drip out of the bucket. Any moment it would tip over and spill the water all over her. She just needed to get fingers out now. The water from the bucket was now cascading out, ready to shock Korra. Korra quickly freed her fingers and held up her hand. The water froze where it was. With a flick of her wrist, the water was shoved to the side of the shack, hitting the floor harmlessly. Korra freed her other hand and then her feet. She got up and rubbed her wrists. They hurt like hell.


End file.
